


One

by LinnyHuman



Series: Yuri On Soulmates [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyHuman/pseuds/LinnyHuman
Summary: Everyone in the Universe has a soulmate. The pair share a number, no two pairs have the same number.Yuuri Katsuki was born with the number one on his left wrist. At age 18 he learns that Viktor Nikiforov has the same number, but decides not to tell the Russian.Author Note: This is a terrible summary, it's just a soulmate AU featuring Anxious Yuuri and Viktor.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Yuri!!! On Ice fanfic, so I apologize if you don't like it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy though!

Everyone in the world is born with a number on their wrist. This is a soul-number, every pair of soulmates has a number and it is different for every pair. The wrist it’s on depends on if your the younger or the older. The former has it on their left wrist, the latter on their right. The numbers can also repeat throughout history, such as King James and Neil Patrick Harris.

Technically, finding soulmates can be pretty simple, just use your number as your username on Facebook or Instagram, but sadly this is frowned upon by most cultures. Though, they have created websites so you can see if any famous people share your number or if it’s been significant in history.

When Yuuri was born, his parents were shocked to find that on his left wrist was the number  **1** , standing stark against his pale skin. This was because the lower the number the rarer it is, and often that means that you are closer to your soulmate when you find them.

As the boy grew up, he kept his number hidden from the world under a bracelet until he turned 14 and his sister taught him how to use makeup to hide it.

Having the mark wasn’t bad per say, it just always made Yuuri really anxious and attracted too many questions. Besides, in Japan they had all these superstitions that if you show your soul-number around freely you attract misfortune to you and your soulmate.

During ice skating competitions Yuuri wears makeup over the mark and when people ask he either changes the subject or lies and says he doesn’t have a soulmate. The lie isn’t that hard to believe since 10% of the population doesn’t have a soulmate.

“Yuuri,” Mari asked from the doorway to her brothers room, “Are you ever going to let people see your number?” The girls hand was angled so you could barely see the first digit of her 8 digit number. “Or are you just going to ignore it and keep crushing on some celebrity?”

The 18 year old boy was walking around his room, packing things up so he is ready to move out tomorrow for college. When asked the question about his crush, he dropped the box he was holding that was filled to the brim with clothes he planned on bringing with him. “ _ N-n-eesan _ !”

That was another reason Yuuri doesn’t really look at or show off his number, he was madly infatuated with Viktor Nikiforov, ice skating miracle. It made Yuuri feel extremely guilty to look at his number because he was in love with someone else.

The main issue was that Viktor never showed his number or talked about it other than to say he does have one. This meant that a part of Yuuri that had a lot of confidence would whisper that _ maybe Viktor is his soulmate _ . So that made getting over the silver haired man that much harder.

“YUUURII!!” Someone shrieked from the doorway. Stomps of a person running followed. Suddenly Mari was shoved out of the door rather brutally to reveal a disheveled Yuuko, panting from running from wherever she was before this. “Yuuri!” SHe shouted as she bounced over to him, grabbing his hands and jumping with him against his will. “Have you checked news on Viktor recently? Apparently he showed his soul number and everyone is going crazy! It’s all over his fan pages and people are already trying to claim him as his soulmate!”

Faster than lightning, Yuuri was on his phone. Sure enough, the first image on there was a picture of Viktor Nikiforov, showing his right wrist to the world. The brown eyed teen stared at the phone for a good minute, taking in the number on the man's wrist before showing it to Mari.

The girl looked at the photo and softly muttered, “Ho-ly  _ shit _ .”

 

It’s officially been 6 years since Yuuri learned he is the soulmate of one Viktor Nikiforov. No, the silver haired dream does not know, he hasn’t even met Yuuri. Or at least, that’s what the black haired man thought until Yuuri heard that a Russian man was in the hot springs and left his giant poodle in the lobby.

_ This has to be a dream _ thought Yuuri as he took in the Russian skater in his family’s hot spring. WHen he was seen, Viktor stood and extended his right arm. The number was very obvious on the mans snow white skin. The man was spewing words about becoming Yuuri’s coach or something. All the while the Japanese man's mind was screaming bloody murder.

And so Viktor trained Yuuri for the competition. All during lessons and meals, basically whenever Viktor was within 10 meters of the other, Yuuri’s mind would start saying  _ you need to tell him you need to tell him _ over and over like a broken record. It caused the Japanese man to have a panic attack on more than one occasion.

All too soon it was time for the Grand Prix Final. Even though Yuuri did amazing on his short program, but that doesn’t stop the voices from bring him down, telling him how Viktor wouldn’t want to be his soulmate, especially after he finds out that Yuuri has know for six, going on seven, years.

“After the free skate, let’s end this.” The words freeze the moment. Viktor looks at Yuuri, wide with shock. The rest of the moment is a blur of the Russian man crying and Yuuri spewing about how he was grateful and all done with skating. When all of that was finished being said, Yuuri sprinted out of the hotel room.

He rushed past Yurio, who was walking hand in hand with Otabek. The blonde tried to call after the other Yuuri, but to no avail.

Soon Yuuri was out into the cold night air, running to who knows where. All Yuuri knew was that he can’t face Viktor and can’t tell the man about them being soulmates. 

It may sound silly to some people, but Yuuri would rather have Viktor think that his soulmate is dead or just not around than have him know it was a failure like him. Yuuri knows that he should have told the Russian as soon as he found out, but anxiety, depression and self-loathing won that battle and are still winning every single day.

Somehow the Japanese skater found himself in an empty park, lost as Alice in Wonderland. His face was red and wet from crying. Yuuri found a bench near a little pond and sat there, listening to cars wizz by and insects chirp in the bushes. Had it been any other night it would have felt peaceful, but sadly anxiety takes no breaks.

Even though he had been sitting and resting for a few minutes, Yuuri felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart rate was through the roof and he felt trapped. 

Without even realising it, Yuuri rubbed off all the makeup on his wrist and was left with looking at his soul-number. Suddenly he was crying harder, sobbing, “I’m so so sorry Viktor. I’m sorry.”

“So you’re that idiots soulmate after all?” said Yurio from a little bit off. “Does he know?” he asked when he sat down next to Yuuri on the bench.

The darker haired man sniffled and shook his head, “Not yet.”

“You know he won’t give a crap about anything you are beating up yourself for, right? The old man would go on for hours talking about how he even love his soulmate if he were a murderer.” Yurio chuckled a little. He turned stone faced when he asked, “How long have you known?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“How long. I won’t judge… much.”

“A little less than 7 years.”

The blondes jaw dropped. “Thats… wow.”

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah.”

The two sat in silence. A few people walked by with dogs or as couples or just a lone wanderer.

“Why are you out here? SHouldn’t you be telling the old idiot and being all romantic and stuff?” asked the younger one, who had leaned back with his arms behind his head. He looked up at the clouds as he waited for a response.

Letting out a breath, Yuuri prepared to answer.  _ Okay _ he thought  _ just punch it out. Ready, set, go _ “I told him that I don’t think we should see each other after the competition. Then I ran.”

“You have 1 minute to explain yourself before I lose it.” stated Yuri.

“I just am not worthy of him. He is  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ and I am some dime-a-dozen Japanese skater. He is everything and I am nothing. He will probably realise that us splitting is best when he learns the truth. I can’t be what he wants in life, I can’t be this perfect creature he needs.”

Yurio clicked his tongue and stood up, “That is bull. Piggy, stand up.” Yuuri did as he was told. The blonde but his hands on the man’s shoulders and spoke, “Listen, you are human and honestly, not too bad of a person. You're nice and modest and other crap like that. So stop bringing yourself down. Anyways, you should just tell Viktor and let him decide if you are worthy of him or not.” Yuuri slumped a little bit. “I’ll tell you what though, if Viktor doesn’t take you I will personally kick his ass to kingdom come.”

“Thank’s, Yurio.”

The blonde smirked, “Don’t call me that.”

 

Since he really didn’t feel like talking and explaining to Viktor, Yuuri spent the night in Phichits room. The Thai skater was very excited to catch up with the other man, so they ended up talking and laughing until Celestino came in and told them that they had to go to sleep.

The next morning, Yuuri met Viktor in their hotel room. The platinum haired man did not talk much, he merely got his things together and left the room.

The trip to the rink was awkward to say the least.

At the rink, Yuri, Otabek and some of the female skaters were already there. The young blonde made a show of getting Yuuri’s attention and then pointing to his left wrist. When Yuuri shook his head no, Yuri smacked his forehead so hard that even Viktor turned to see what happened.

In the locker room, Yuuri made a decision. It may have been stupid, but he did it anyway. He walked out of the small room when he changed. Viktor was leaning on the edge of the rink, looking off at nothing.

_ He’s still as gorgeous as ever _ . Yuuri thought to himself. “Viktor?”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

Yuuri took a moment before saying, “Nevermind” and jumping onto the ice to go practice his jumps.

Soon though the competition started. Before going on he grabbed Viktors right hand into his own and sternly commanded, “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Viktor smiled as re replied, “I never do.”

The skating was a challenge since not only did Yuuri increase the complexity of his jumps, he has to keep his soul-number hidden until the end of the performance since he didn’t put makeup on it.

_ Can’t have Viktor figure it out without me being able to “see” it. _

After what felt like an instant and an eternity at the same time, Yuuri was doing his final spin. As he stopped he made one last change, instead of his right arm, Yuuri extended his left arm and subtly pulled back his sleeve to reveal the  **1** on his wrist. 

The entire room was cheering loudly, but all Yuuri could hear was his heart beating loudly in his ears. He looked across to where Viktor was, or where Viktor should have been.

The skater dashed off the rink, looking for any sign of his coach. Yuri helped by pointing down a hall and giving a small thumbs up. 

Sure enough, at the end of the hall was Viktor, he was… crying?

Slowly, Yuuri approached his soulmate, “Viktor? Are you okay?”

Yuuri was enveloped in a bone crushing hug while Viktor was muttering something in Russian that he didn’t understand.

“Uuuumm… Viktor… We need to get to the kiss and cry now..” He tried to pull out, but Viktor caught his left wrist and stared at the  mark. After a few moments, he kissed the  **1** and smiled. The two walked back to the rink to hear how Yuuri did. Not once did they let go of each others hand.

He broke a world record. Yuuri, the anxious dime-a-dozen skater just beat his soulmates world record. Holy shit.

They snuck off to the stands so they could finish watching the other competitors. Or they were supposed to, but Viktor was to busy burying himself in Yuuri’s neck and muttering praises in Russian and English.

Yuri did amazing, and honestly, Yuuri was relieved when he got silver. It gave him an excuse to compete next year.

Since all the competitors had gone and the medals had been given out it was time for the interviews. Normally this would mean a lot of people trying to ask the world record holder and winner of the gold a lot of questions, but with recent events in finding Viktor Nikiforov’s soulmate, Yuuri was the one bombarded with invasive questions.

“Mr. Katsuki! Is it true you are Viktor Nikiforov’s soulmate?”

“Do you think you are worthy of Mr. Nikiforov?”

“How long have you known that you are Viktors soulmate?”

“Do you plan on retiring so you can support Viktor during his competitions?”

The questions kept overlapping each other and Yuuri felt a panic attack coming along. Everyone was too close and asking such awful questions so fast and he couldn’t answer any of them.

Then, like an angel from hell, Yurio came in shouting, “BACK THE EFF UP!! I have knife shoes and am not afraid to use them!” All the newpeople took a huge step back from the angry blonde, who was dragging his boyfriend behind him. “If the Yuuri wants to answer your question then he can at a later date. But for now, we have a banquet to get to. Now stop with your shitty questions and let us all get through. Jesus.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand again, the dark haired man hadn’t realised they let go of each other, and followed young Yuri through the sea of reporters.

Outside, the group moved at a faster pace since it was the three medalists and one other very famous skater who were found to be two pairs of soulmates all walking together. It was like moths to a flame, the people with cameras all coming to try and get selfies and autographs, but Yuri kept them all going.

In the hotel, the pairs split up to go to their rooms so they can change, or have a much needed discussion about their relationship.

As Yuuri changed into the suit Viktor made him get because apparently he wasn’t joking about how he burned the old one to dust, he heard his soulmate say something.

“You know,  _ dorogoy _ , as tactless as that reporter was, he did bring up a question I myself had. How long did you know about us being soulmates?” called Viktor from the bed area of the space.

Yuuri froze.  _ Why is this the question everyone asks? Why can’t people ask how much I love Viktor? Or why I kept the mark covered? _

“Umm…” he said before whispering as softly as he could, “like seven years…”

Viktor laughed, “So you figured out that you were my soulmate when I announced it for the first time? Why did you keep it covered then?”

You know what, Yuuri would actually just prefer for there to be no more questions.

“Yuuri, you know why I kept my number a secret for so long? It’s not because of some tradition in Russia, those people could care less if I let everyone see the big one on my arm.” Viktor chuckled a little. “I kept it a secret because little 20-year-old Viktor was a hopeful little boy who was terrified of not being enough for their soulmate. I know, pretty ridiculous, right?”

All the japanese skater could do was sit down on the bed across from Viktor and stare. 

Viktor continued, “I told the world because I finally realised that my soulmate is that for a reason. I knew that I would love you no matter who or what you were and that you would love me just as much. So Yuuri, please know that I can never be mad at you or resent you for not telling me. You could have told me when we were old men on our deathbeds and I would still love you with all my heart.”

The silvered hair man walked up to Yuuri and gave him a soft kiss. Yuuri had no idea when he had started crying, but he most definitely was. When he looked at the clock he noticed that they had 10 minutes to get to the banquet. “Ummm, Viktor? We need to get going..”

He got a pout from Viktor, but in the end, the man gave in and put on his shoes and tie and off they went.

The moment they stepped into the hall for the banquet the soulmates were bombarded with congratulations and questions, but honestly, Yuuri didn’t feel panicked about it at all. That was probably due to the fact that Viktor had his arm around him and was good at answering questions quickly and ending any continuations on the topic.

“Yuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiii!!!!” Phichit cried as he ran across the room to envelope his old roommate in a hug. “You finally told Viktor! That is so amazing! ANd how you did it was so cool and just aaaahh!”

Behind them, Yuuri could hear Viktor chuckling. 

At some point that evening Chris came up to give Yuuri a hug and followed with complaining about how he can’t grab his ass anymore. This was a fact that Yuuri was actually quite happy about because even though he is the embodiment of Eros, he does not enjoy having random people grab his butt.

Around half-way through the banquet Yurio challenged Yuuri to a dance-off, it was a blast and in the end there was no winner because a) Viktor is biased and b) Otabek is biased.

The night ended with Yuuri and Viktor dancing together, just like how this whole crazy adventure between them started. Except this time, Yuuri didn’t want to forget a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Feel free to leave questions, comments, hopes and dreams!  
> <3<3<3


End file.
